


A Very Toasty Christmas

by Youngbloodkralie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jam, M/M, thacsecretsanta14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fic written for THACsecretsanta2014~<br/>Geddit? Toast? Jam? c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Toasty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for THAC Secret Santa to danielnotofbrennenburg!  
> My tumblr: http://youngbloodkralie.tumblr.com/

Jay placed a soft, chilled kiss on Tim’s cheek and sighed softly. “What a wonderful Christmas we’re having, huh?”

Tim gave him a half assed laugh. “Yeah. That’s one way to put it.” He said, his voice a little out of breath from running. He was half tempted to look and see if that thing was still there. That thought changed and disappeared when he saw The Hooded Man out of the corner of his eye. “What the hell…” He got up and started in that direction at a fast pace. A cigarette dangled out of his mouth, forgotten by the smoker.

“Tim!” Jay hissed under his breath and sighed heavily. He got up and shook himself a little before going after him. He had to grasp the hat that rested on his head as it almost fell off from such a sudden movement. He ended up tripping on his shoelaces and tumbling to the ground.

Tim didn’t notice at first that his boyfriend had fallen until he couldn’t hear the accompanying crunch of leaves that came with his footsteps. He stopped and frowned, spinning around. He took the cigarette from his mouth on automatic, having been too used to a cigarette in his mouth. “Jay!” He called, the cool breeze that showed when he exhaled accompanied by the smoke from the cigarette. He flicked a few ashes to the ground and sighed heavily. He started to jog back, soon seeing the familiar hat of Jay’s through the grass that covered the ground.

“You could’ve kept going.” Jay protested as he got up and brushed the grass off himself. He shivered when the cold air hit him as now some of his clothing was wet from dew.

“Nah. Not without you. I mean, sure it would’ve been nice to catch the jackass on Christmas. It could’ve been my Christmas present.” He joked halfheartedly. “But I think making sure you don’t freeze to death is more important.” If Jay didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Tim had smiled just a little.

“I guess.” Jay shrugged a little, a shiver accompanying it.

Tim sighed a little. “Come on. Let’s get back to the hotel. Just looking at you is making me cold.” He headed to the car, Jay following close behind.

They got in the car and Tim began to drive them home. Jay was shivering the entire way as the grass had been wet and now Tim had the air on instead of heat. “I thought you cared whether I froze to death.”

“I do. But that doesn’t mean I can’t control how much you freeze.” Tim chuckled just barely and Jay rolled his eyes.

When they got back to the hotel room, Tim laid on the bed with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Jay wiggled out of his damp clothing and snorted just a little at Tim. “Merry Christmas.” He muttered in a sour tone of voice.

“Merry Christmas.” Tim said through the cigarette, his words muffled slightly. He patted the bed and Jay reluctantly crawled next to him. That made Tim chuckle a little as he draped an arm around Jay. “I told you I wasn’t going to let you freeze to death, Jay.”

Jay rolled his eyes and ignored him, snuggling a little into his side for warmth before kissing his cheek just barely. “I love you too.” He muttered against his skin before laying his head down on Tim’s chest, curling up so he could fit against Tim’s side. Jay supposed that for now, it was a merry Christmas of sorts. They were fine, and they were together. For now.

 

 


End file.
